To Touch Fire
by Artic13
Summary: Vilkas finds that he has strong feelings for Ember, the Dragonborn. He knows he will never act on his feelings. He wishes that he could, but he knows nothing good will ever come of it. Vilkas knows that he can't play with fire, but maybe he can come close to it's feel.
1. Chapter 1

Vilkas can remember the very first time she walked into Jorrvaskr. His eyes were wide in shock, she walked right up to Kodlak and asked the old man to join the Companions. When he thinks back to that day he can remember his first thought;

_"Nothing good will come of her joining the Companions."_

He couldn't be more wrong. She was strong and a true warrior. She helped Kodlak kill his beast-spirit and worked with Kodlak to find a cure for lycanthropy. It put him at an ease knowing that Kodlak's soul now lived on in Sovngarde, but Vilkas still had the beast-blood and as each day pasted it only got harder for him to control.

His Brother, Farkas told him that she helped him in curing his beast-blood. Farkas would tell the story quite often. They both traveled to Ysgramors Tomb and while inside the tomb they throw a Glenmoril Witch Head into a fire pit and she fought off his beast-spirit. The story was told almost nightly when the Companions would gather together at the Bannered Mare for mead and celebration. At the end of the story everyone would cheer and clap, holding up their mead bottles in her honer.

Then her face would light up with her glowing beautiful smile. Her cheeks would turn crimson red, the same color of her slicky short hair. She was so beautiful that Vilkas sometimes thought that she wasn't real, but there she was right in front of him with her dark green eyes pricing through his soul. Her hips rocking roughly against him and her strong arms holding him down. Her beautiful toned body moving up and down onto him, making his body feel a strong pleasure he thought no man could ever feel. Soft sighs escaped her parted pink lips and she kissed all across his neck. She pulled her teeth down on his earlobe making him moan in pure bliss. He felt a fire build in his abdomen and he know he was close, he wasn't going to last much longer with what she was doing to him. He could almost feel his body give into her.

"Vilkas, it's mourning, time to wake up."

Vilkas woke in a cold sweet and he could hardly breath. He took a quick look around his room and it had only been a dream.

"Vilkas are you up, can you hear me?"

Vilkas heard a hard knock at his door.

"Yes, I'm getting up, Aela I'll me you upstairs."

That would be the end of his night. How he wish it was all real. He wanted to be with her more then anything, to touch Ember's warm skin and embrace her fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Vilkas heard another much softer knock at his door. He was almost down putting on all his armor but had an few problems with the buckles on each side.

"Come in."

Vikas said thinking it was either Alea or Farkas wanting to know what was taking him so long. He looked up and his ice blue eyes met her dark green eyes. A small smirk came across her strong features and she bit her lip.

"Need help?"

Ember asked playfully while walking over to him. He felt his cheeks get warm from embarrassment.

"No I should be fine, what do you need?"

Ember pushed her right hand through her short crimson red hair and the smile once on her face slowly faded way. She sat down on his bed and looked back up at him.

"I got a letter today from Ulfic Stormcloak, I have to leave today for Windhelm."

The room fell silent and Vilkas could sense that something was wrong. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"I thought the war was over?"

"It is, but this is something more personal."

"Can you tell me?"

His voice was soft and came out almost as a whisper. He knew that it was none of his business what she did, but he still worried about her.

"It's complicated."

Her voice was as soft as his own. Vilkas knew that what ever it was she had to do, that she didn't want to do it.

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, that won't be necessarily."

Ember then sat up from his bed. She looked away form him as she started walking towards his door. _No she can't leave._

Ember felt Vilkas pull on her arm, he was trying to get her to stay. She tried to pull away form his grip, but it wasn't working. He spun her around and she landed into both his arms. His skin felt so warm as she inhaled his musky sent and closed her eyes. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way her hair smelled like fresh lavender and he enjoyed the warmth of her body against his own. Ember always had a slight crush on him, but she never did anything with him. They were both such good friends and Ember knew she was bad at the whole relationship thing. Vilkas knew that she wasn't looking for anything other then someone in her bed. He saw her take men back to her room, he could even hear her soft moans through the walls. It honestly killed him. He wanted to be that man, He wanted to be more then that to her. Ember felt his hands move down to her waist and she shivered at his soft touch. She looked up at him and into his icy blue eyes. She wanted to pull away so badly, but her body wouldn't let her. She soon felt his lips meet her own. The kiss, it was different, it was real. She felt the passion on his lips and she gave into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his strong hands grip tighter onto her waist and his lips traveled down to her neck, she let a soft sigh escape her slightly parted lips.

"Make love to me."

He's voice wasn't clouded in lust, but in true passion. Ember froze, she closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down from her cheek. She roughly pulled away from him and shock her head.

"No I can't."

Vilkas pushed his right hand through his thick black hair and he felt anger over come him.

"I know how you feel Ember you can't hide it anymore. You must have fucked every guy in Skyrim, why can't it be me for once?"

She looked into his confused blue-gray eyes and even at his insult she knew he was right.

"It can't work. I can't give that to you, you're not every guy in Skyrim, your Vilkas."

"Just don't go, I'll be anything you want me to be, please."

Ember turned away from Vilkas and she walked to the door. She had to fight away the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

_"If only it was that simple."_


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter? But anyways, thank you to everyone that reviewed and read this story, it means a lot to me!

* * *

Vilkas felt foolish for acting out on his feelings, but he could no longer hold them inside. He knew that she was hiding something, and he wanted to find out what was bothering her. Even if she would never be his lover, he still cared for her. They were both so close and he could read her like an open book. They were the best of friends and it was strange for her to keep anything from him. Vilkas no longer cared that Ember wanted to go to Wildhem alone, he was going to go with her. He stormed out of his room and ran as fast as he could up the stairs of Jorrvaskr, hoping that Ember was still there. He ran into the main hall, but he saw that the room was empty. Alea was the only one around. She was sitting alone at the side table going through papers.

"Is Ember still here?"

Alea slowly looked up form her the papers.

"No, she just left."

"I'm leaving then, for a few days."

Alea raised her right eyebrow at Vilkas and then she let out a deep sigh.

"Vilkas don't get me wrong I care for Ember she's a great shield-sister, but her life is different now and I don't think you should be running after her."

"What do you mean?"

Alea looked back down to the papers on the table. She wouldn't dare look into his icy blue eyes while she said this;

"I can't believe she hasn't told you. Ulfric has asked for her hand in marriage, she's going to be the high queen of Skyrim."

* * *

Ember pulled a key out from her pocket and she opened the front door to Breezehome, she walked quickly through out her home remembering that she needed to pick up a few things for her trip. Thoughts of Vilkas filled her mind and she could almost feel his warm arms around her, how she longed for that. She always felt at peace when she was with him. She never had to be anything other then herself. When she signed up to fight for the Stormcloaks, she never would of thought that the Jarl himself would fall for her. She hated to admit it, but she did have feelings for Ulfric. The feelings only grew as she fought along side him. She saw more of him then most people ever saw. She saw Ulfric for what he really was, a strong leader. They spent long nights together talking about the war, finding out the best ways to handle the fighting. Ulfric's passion for war made him even more of a tender lover. Ember loved his determination and as stubborn as the man was, he had a soft spot. He had a true caring nature to him.

"Ember how come you never told me?"

The sound of a familiar voice echoed through her home. She slowly turned around and she met his gaze. His eyes were filled with sadness and his voice shook with worry.

"How could I tell you? I knew what it would do to you. How could I tell you that I was going to marry someone else, when it was really you that I wanted. I have to think of Skyrim and what's best for you, I'm not the kind of women that settles and stays with a man, the life I live won't let me."

"This can't be about me or him, it has to be about you. For once what do you want? Do you want to be his queen and stand by his side? Sure you'll have the glory of Skyrim and his love, but what then? What will happen when you find out that Skyrim's honor and his love alone won't be enough? I know you and I know that your heart does not belong to him."

The distance between them was soon gone. Vilkas now had both his hands on her hips and Ember's face was pressed into his chest. He pulled her closer and he moved his hand up and down her back, rubbing it gently. A soft sigh escaped her lips, his body felt so good against her own. Ember could feel his warm breath on her neck and when she felt his soft lips touch her skin, she felt her heart rate rise.

"Ember."

Her name came out of his mouth like a breathy moan and it was filled with desire. Ember felt a cold chill run up her spine.

She pushed her hands through his jet black hair, pulling his face down to meet her own.

"Kiss me."

She whispered against his lips. Before she knew it, he pressed his lips softly onto her's. _She was lost, so very lost._


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry it took me a while to write this, but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews, You guys rule! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!

* * *

The kiss between them was slow, passionate and filled with hunger. Vilkas felt the years of hiding his feelings for Ember fade away into the tenderness of her lips. Both his hands traveled down her toned body and he enjoyed the feeling of every curve in it. Ember enjoyed the feeling of his gentle touch and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Ember always told him how much she enjoyed the cold, she was a Nord after all. Her body however, felt so warm like a blazing fire. Ember wrapped her legs around Vilkas and without even thinking twice he picked her up and laid her onto the bed. Ember broke away from the kiss and she let out a giggle. Vilkas grinned down at her and raised his right eyebrow.

"You think you're such a tough warrior, but I've never heard a warrior giggle before."

Embers face turned bright red and her lips curled into a small smirk. She grabbed on to His shoulders and used her upper body strenght to flip him over. She straddled him, rocking her hips against his. Ember felt him harden under her and even with their cloths on, his manhood felt good against her. Vilkas let out a muffled moan, he loved the feeling of Ember's hips rocking against his own. He moved both his hands up to her sides and he gripped onto her hips. Ember grabbed onto his hands, pulling them away from her body. She pinned both his hands up above his head and onto the bed.

"I would say that I'm a pretty good warrior, considering that I have a companion helplessly pinned to my bed."

Vilkas bit his lower lip and he grinned at her.

"That's what's so sexy about you, you're both gorgeous and strong-minded."

Ember suddenly stopped moving her body against Vilkas. He let out a soft sigh in disappointment. He looked up at her and saw that her cheeks were flushed over with a bright shade of red.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

She asked him, just above a whisper.

"Of course I do. There is nothing more beautiful in all of Tamriel then you are."

Ember smiled down at Vilkas and she let out a soft chuckle. She fell down onto the bed next to him. She let out a deep sigh and then she placed a light kiss on his cheek. She pressed her forehead against the left side of his face and softly whispered into his ear.

"I'm so scared. This can't happen, I can't fall in love with you."

He looked into her green eyes and saw the sadness she was hiding.

"Then don't fall in love with me."

Vilkas cuddled closer to Ember. He wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer against him. Ember buried her face into the his chest and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Just lay here with me."

Deep down Vilkas knew that he was making it hard for her, but he truly is in love her. The things a person loves, that is one of the few things worth fighting for.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I also wanted to thank everyone that gave this story a review. All the reviews are so helpful and I really appreciate them. Anyways, on with the story! 

* * *

Vilkas sat on his bed with his back against the wall. He was reading a book about Dwarven ruins, trying his hardest to keep himself distracted from the thought of Ember. It was starting to get late and he realized that Ember had left some time ago. The memories of the afternoon where still fresh in his mind, the feeling of Embers body next to his own as they laid together in silence made him feel at ease. Everything seemed to fall into it's right place when they were together. Vilkas can remember the long nights they spent in his room, reading and laughing together. They killed away the loneliness of the night. Most nights Ember would come to him saying that she could not sleep, it was because of the nightmares she was having. He always let her in, she would come with a bed roll but during the night she would get cold and crawl into his bed next to him. It took almost all his will power not to kiss her sweet lips and make love to her tender soul. How could all of that end so soon? Without even a knock on his door he heard the handle of it move.

"Vilkas, some of us are headed down to the The Bannered Mare, do you want to come along?"

Alea pushed her way into the room and smiled softly at Vilkas. He placed his book down onto his bed and he slowly pushed himself off of the bed. Alea looked into his sliver eyes and she saw something was wrong.

"What's the matter? The others are already at the Bannered Mare waiting for you."

"I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight."

Alea uncrossed both her arms, she let them fall freely down to her sides. She let out a soft sigh and bit down on her lower lip.

"You love her don't you?"

The question took Vilkas off-guard and he looked up at Alea. Vilkas couldn't lie to his friend, so he knew he had to tell her the truth, all of it.

"I do, more then she'll ever know. I want to see her happy, I really do, but I can't stand the pain of seeing her love another."

Alea moved closer to Vilkas and she put her right hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I don't know what to say. I see the way you look at her and I see her bring you to life. I see the fire in your eyes when she smiles at you and when the two of you are together. Together the both of you are unstoppable. You should go Vilkas and bring her back, bring her home."

Vilkas smiled at his shield-sister and he pulled her into a small hug. He felt fear fill his mind and he was unsure of how all this was going to turn out.

"Do you think she'll really come back with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope she does, she diseverves to be happy and you do as well."

Vilkis pulled a bedroll out of his closet along with some clothing, he put all of the things into a small backpack and threw it over his shoulders. He made his way to the door and before he opened it he turned his head and looked over his right shoulder at Alea.

"I thought you told me not to run after her?"

Alea grinned and crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"You can thank your brother, he was the one that told me how you really felt about Ember and he was the one that told me you would regret not going to stop her."

Vilkas let out a soft chuckle and he shook his head.

_Damn Farkas, he knows me to well. All I can do now is hope that this is the right thing to do._


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took forever, but I think it's worth it, lol. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!

* * *

Ember pushed open the gates of Windhelm with ease. She smiled as she inhaled the cold wind and let the icy cool chill of Skyrim run through her. When she opened her eyes a young man came running up to her.

"Lady Ember, the King has instructed me to find you. He would like to see you as soon as possible."

"Oh, well can you take me to him then?"

The carrier smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Right this way, my lady._"_

Ember was surprised that someone had found her right as she walked into the city. _Had Ulfic been waiting for her? _Ember shock her head trying not to think of this meeting as more then old war buddies getting together for some mead. Her thoughts had wandered onto Vilkas and she knew deep in her heart that she missed him. It had been so hard for her to control her feelings for him, but now he knew. She could only hope that he would someday understand why she pushed him a way. It was the only way she knew how protect him. It was why she would sleep with other men, but never him. It was all because she loved him and she knew that he deserved better. He deserved a wife and a family, that was something she could never give to him. Ember was so caught up in her own thoughts, that when she looked around she soon realized she was in the Palace of the Kings.

"Lady Ember, it is so nice too see you again."

Ember looked up and saw Jorleif. She smiled at him and shock his hand.

"It's great to see you as well Jorleif. Do you know where I can find King Ulfic?"

"He's been waiting for you. He's in his chambers, but I can show you to them."

"Thank you."

Ember and Joreif walked silently up the stairs of the Palace of the Kings. As they got closer to Ulfics room Ember felt her stomach turn and her legs started to loss feeling, she was more nervous. As soon as they got to the door Jorleif walked past Ember leaving her there in front of the High Kings door. Ember held her breath and she knocked on the door, it slowly opened.

"Ember it's so great to see you."

Embers face turned red as she saw that Ulfic was dripping wet with only a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry my King did I come at a bad time?"

Ulfic moved behind Ember, he closed the door and he lightly pushed her into his room. She felt him rest his hands on her hips and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"No, not a bad time at all."

Ulfic tighten his grip on her sides and he pulled Ember closer to him. Ember felt like she could no longer move. She was melting into him and she fought to gain control again.

"You are so beatuful, you have no idea. I've dreamed of this since I first laid eyes on you."

His lips were so close to her neck and his body felt so warm against her own. Ember felt a cold chill run up her spin.

"Ember, I always thank the gods for you. That they would make a women like you. You have the beauty of Dibella and the heart of Talos, the only women I'll ever love.

Ember soon felt his soft lips on her neck and it sent a warm pleasure though out her whole body. His teeth were lightly nipping on the sensitive skin of her collar bone and his arms were wrapped all the way around her. His hand found her breast and he moved his thumb over her hardened nipple. Ember bit down on her lower lip, she couldn't help herself when a soft whimper came out. _By the nine, why was he so good at this. _He spun her around and he pushed his lips up against her own. They kissed, slow and passionately. She felt a light tug on her lower lip and she moaned into the kiss. Ulfic slipped his tongue in her mouth and her tongue danced with his. His hands found the back of her dress and after he pulled a few strings lose, it fell to the floor, same as his towel. With out braking the kiss Ulfic lightly pushed Ember over to his bed. She fell down on it and Ulfic fell down on top of her. She felt Ulfic move his hands onto her undergarments, he roughly pulled them off. Ulfic slowly pulled away from the kiss. His gaze traveled up and down the length of Embers body and all she could feel was a fire building in her stomach_. Don't do this!_

"Ulfic, I—"

"Shhh,"

He whipshered before placing his lips against her own.

"There is so much I always wanted to do with you. Ember, I love you."

Before she could say anything she felt Ulfics warm month on her left breast. Ember moaned low in her throat, throwing her head back against the bed. She pushed her hands through his thick long blond hair and she raised her chest up to meet his month. Ulfic sucked on her hard nipple and he enjoyed the sounds of her whimpering in pleasure. He flicked his tongue against her hard nipple and Ember moaned. Ulfic lightly bit down, tugging on her nipple with his teeth. He felt her body shiver under his own. He smiled to himself as made a trail of kisses down her toned body. She felt his tender lips kiss up the inside of her thigh. Ember blushed and looked away from Ulfric, she moved her hands down to cover her core. Ulfic growled low in the back of his throat, and his fingers dug into Embers thighs while his kissed up them. Ember moved her hands away, knowing that this was what they both wanted. Ember relaxed her body and Ulfic lowered himself down onto his stomach. Ember closed her eyes and waited for him, not sure when he was going to start. She gasped when she felt him. Her breathing was a sharp intake of air as his tongue flicked up against her clit. His mouth and teeth worked the tiny nub with with slow sensational movements. Ember clenched onto the sheets of the bed as she freely let out soft moans and whimpers. She felt Ulfic move one of his fingers gently inside her. Ember moaned, gripping the sheets even tighter then before. He curled his finger and hit the most perfect spot inside her. Ember cried out as her body vibrated from the ecstasy she felt. Ulfic licked up her juices while Ember laid on bed breathing heavily. Ember looked into Ulfic's eyes as he kissed up her body inch by inch. He moved himself back onto of her, supporting his weight with his arms. Ulfic smiled as he looked into Embers dark green eyes. He placed another tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you Ember."

He looked down at her waiting for her to say it back. She looked into his eyes and she couldn't find the words to say it to him.

"I'm sorry, Ulfic."


End file.
